ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Double Trouble/Transcript
(At Dareth's dojo, the Ninja are training Lloyd who is trying to light a light bulb with his Lightning. He grunts as Jay passes him.) Jay: Focus, Lloyd. Control the power inside you. When you feel a surge welling up, harness it. Lloyd: I understand. I am in control. (He groans.) Jay: Come on, Lloyd. You can do it. Lloyd: (Breaks the bulb) Aah! Stupid light bulb! You're putting too much pressure on me. Let me have one more try. Kai: Ugh, sorry, Lloyd. That was the last light bulb. Cole: (Hands him a broom) Clean up, Lloyd. We'll continue training tomorrow. (Lloyd uses it to punch a punching bag.) Jay: (Sighs) What am I doing wrong, Sensei Wu? I can't seem to teach him to control his power. (Lloyd's broom hits him on the head.) Lloyd: You dare to defy the Green Ninja!? Wu: Patience, Jay. Sometimes, the greatest opponent we face is ourselves, and that's especially true of Lloyd. Remember where he came from. He's the son of Lord Garmadon. It's going to take time for him to embrace the light. (Nya enters the room, wearing her sequined dress.) Nya: Hey, guys. Ninja: Hey, Nya! Nya: Hey, Jay. Uh, wanna come by the auto body shop later? Jay: Uh, the auto body shop? Nya: Yeah. I got a part-time job. Though I could fix up the Ultra Sonic Raider in my off time. Maybe if you come over, I can show you what I've been working on. Jay: Uh, sure, heh. (He notices Nya is holding a letter.) Uh, what you got there? Nya: Oh, um, this letter came for Lloyd. (She hands it to Wu.) Wu: Hmm. It's from Lloyd's old school. Cole: The Darkley School for Bad Boys? Wu: Formerly bad boys. Since the last time we were there, they've changed to the Darkley School for Great Children. Kai: Heh, wait. They've turned good? Wu: Hmm, it says here there's going to be a ceremony. Cole: I love ceremonies. That means there's going to be cake. Wu: Lloyd's change inspired them. Now they've invited Lloyd to give him an honorary degree in excellence. (Lloyd breaks the broom and headbutts the punching bag.) Kai: Are we sure we're talking about the same Lloyd? ---- (At the ''Black Bounty, Garmadon and his Serpentine are planning ways to get back at the Ninja.) '''Garmadon': Squeeze in tight. Can everyone hear me? Okay, so let's brainstorm on how to use my Mega Weapon to destroy the Ninja. Remember, the weapon can only create, never destroy. And I can only use it once a day, as it drains all of my strength. So, no such thing as a bad idea. Anyone? Chokun: What if you made more pirates? Garmadon: Over the side! Chokun: (Fangdam grabs him.) No, no. I-I was kidding. Wait. Aah! (He is thrown off the ship.) Garmadon: Anyone else? Don't be shy. No bad ideas. Lasha: Oh, what if you recreated the Devourer? Garmadon: Over the side! Lasha: Aah! (He is thrown off as well.) Garmadon: Instead of things that have already failed to destroy the Ninja, how about something new? Chokun: Can you create a giant ham sandwich? Garmadon: A poisoned giant ham sandwich? Chokun: I would hope not. I'm sssso hungry. (He gets thrown off board.) Aah! Garmadon: Aargh! This is impossible! Those pesky Ninja always come out on top. How can I defeat Ninja who so rudely refuse to be defeated? Weapon, answer me. (He sees his reflection on the weapon.) Wait, that's it! Mezmo: Hm? The giant ham sandwich? (Three Serpentine perk up and pull out plates and utensils. Garmadon kicks Mezmo off the ship.) Garmadon: (Chuckles) Better. No more brainstorming! Gather me any Ninja belongings left on their ship! (The Serpentine collected their gi.) Garmadon: Ninja, today I wish for you to finally meet your match. (Garmadon creates the Bizarro Ninja. The Serpentine gasps.) Garmadon: (Falls over, exhausted) I have made you...to be equal to the Ninja...and loyal only to me. Bizarro Ninja: Yes, Lord Garmadon. Garmadon: Then I command you to find and destroy the Ninja! ---- (Meanwhile, the Ninja are flying their way toward the school.) Jay: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Now that we can ride the Dragon, we should get to Darkley's in no time. Kai: If Lloyd can get us there in one piece. Cole: Just be gentle. Any sudden moves can cause him to— Lloyd: Any sudden what? (He pulls on the reins.) (The Ninja scream as the Dragon dives.) Cole: The reins! Let go of the reins! (Lloyd does so and they finally land on the ground.) Lloyd: Hehe. At least I'm getting better. Cole: All the same, I'll take the reins going home. Just to be safe. Brad: Lloyd? Lloyd: Uh, Brad? Brad: You came! So good to see you. Lloyd: It is? You put fire ants in my bed. Brad: Please forgive me. I wasn't myself and have learned the error of my ways. (He looks at the Ninja.) And you must be the Ninja! Lloyd: Uh, guys. Meet Brad Tudabone. Brad: Such a huge fan! (He shakes their hands.) Go good! Haha. Uh, please, will you not follow me to see the Principal? Cole: (Realizes the classrooms are empty) Uh, shouldn't you all be in class? Brad: Actually, today is a new Darkley School tradition: Ninja Day. We stay out of sight to honor the way of the Ninja for showing us the light. Cole: Huh, this is a good school. I'm impressed. Brad: Principal Noble? Lloyd and the Ninja are here for the ceremony. Cole: That, and the cake. By the way, do you what kind it is? "Noble": I'll be with you in just a moment. Brad: I should get back to the flowers. Jay: Um, heh, has anyone seen a teacher yet? Zane: Indeed, their absence is most strange. "Noble": I'll see you now. Come in, come in. (The Ninja walks in, but "Noble" is revealed to be Gene.) Gene: Welcome back, Lloyd. Lloyd: Uh, Gene? Gene: And welcome, Ninja, to the new Darkley's School for Worse Boys! (He cuts a rope, which dropped sandbags to knock the Ninja unconscious.) Ninja: Aaah! Lloyd: Ugh. Gene, I'm gonna get you for—(He blacks out.) ---- (The Ninja wakes up in a room full of teachers in captivity. The Ninja groan as they stand up.) Noble: Thank goodness you're here! Kai: What happened? Where's Lloyd? And who are all you? Woman: We're the teachers and we've all been taken prisoners. We've tried to teach the boys how to be good, but they overthrew us. They're monsters! Jay: But I thought Lloyd was getting an honorary degree. Noble: Oh, that was just the boys' trick to lure Lloyd here and convince him to be their leader. Cole: What? There's not gonna be cake!? ---- (Lloyd is tied up in a chair while the students try to turn him evil again.) Brad: Welcome to your ceremony, Lloyd. Or, should I call it an evil intervention? Lloyd: Where are my friends? Gene: Aw, they're better off without you. With friends like you, who needs enemies? Brad: You may have forgotten, but we're your true friends. And we want to help you undo the damage you've done to yourself and our school's reputation. Be honest. Doesn't a part of you miss being bad? ---- (The Bizarro Ninja are wreaking havoc in Ninjago City. They laugh as they're walking down the street.) Woman: Oh, Ninja. Thank goodness! Can you reunite me with my dear Pebbles? (She points to a cat stuck in a tree, but the Bizarro Ninja put her in the tree instead.) That's not what I had in mind! (The Bizarro Ninja messes with the traffic lights, causing a car crash. They broke a, ATM, causing the money to fly out of the machine.) Bizarro Cole: Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu to steal Nuckal's cotton candy.) Nuckal: Hey! Bizarro Kai: Remember, we must find the Ninja. ---- (Back at the Dojo, Wu is cleaning up the light bulbs when the Bizarro Ninja comes in.) Wu: You're back. So, how was it? Bizarro Kai: It was great. We were having so much fun we forgot where we were. Wu: Hmm. I bet Lloyd had a blast. Bizarro Kai: Lloyd? Uh, yeah, sure, yeah. He's still there. He wanted us to tell you he thinks you should go. Like, now. Wu: Hmmm… (looks at Bizarro Kai's sunglasses)... interesting. (The other Bizarro Ninja laugh as they play with the training equipment.) Mega Monster Amusement Park is no place for an old man. I'd just slow him down. Bizarro Kai: Mega Monster Amusement Park? Uh, oh, yeah, right. Haha. Huh? (Wu gets in position to fight.) Wu: Lloyd is not at the amusement park. You are not my students. Bizarro Kai: And you are not our master. Bizarro Jay: Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu but Wu hits him with his broom.) Aargh! (Wu uses Dareth's fake trophies to hit them.) Bizarro Ninja: Aargh! Wu: Whatever you are, you all could use a lesson! (Bizarro Zane pins Wu down with shurikens.) Bizarro Kai: Teach us, then. Where are the Ninja? Bizarro Jay: He'll never talk. Nya: (On phone) Jay? Are you back yet? Can;t wait to see you at the auto body shop. See you then! Wu: Hmmm. ---- (The Ninja and teachers are trying to find a way out. Zane flips on a switch and stiffens up.) Zane: Battering ram activated. (The Ninja uses him as a battering ram, but the door is still stuck.) Kai: Ugh. We're never gonna open that door. I hope they haven't turned Lloyd. I don't think things can get much worse. Jay: Look, don't worry, guys. I told Nya I'd meet her at the auto body shop and since I'm so punctual, if I'm even one second late, she's gonna suspect something's wrong. ---- (Nya, however, doesn't think something's wrong as "Jay" arrives, humming.) Nya: Oh, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get back. You're usually not late. Bizarro Jay: It's a whole new me, baby. Heh. Nice work. We should take it out for a spin. Bet we could make a lot of people jealous. Nya: I should've known spending time at Darkley's School would turn you into a bad boy. Bizarro Jay: Darkley's School? Heh. Is that where we were? Nya: What's gotten into you— (Bizarro Jay kisses Nya which takes her by suprise but begins to enjoy it as Bizarro Jay and takes the keys.) Bizzaro Jay: It's a bad boy thing. (He drives away on the Ultra Sonic Raider.) Nya: (Flustered) Heh. Call me! (The Bizarro Ninja are shown to have gathered and cause another car crash, laughing.) Garmadon: (On the Raider's screen) Did you find them? Bizarro Cole: They're at Darkley's. Garmadon: Excellent! Now destroy them! Bizarro Cole: It'll be our pleasure. ---- (The Ninja are still stuck in the room.) Kai: If we don't get out, they're going to brainwash Lloyd and undo all the lessons we tried to teach him. Cole: Not to mention never taste cake again. Zane: Principal Noble, how well do you and the teachers know this building? Noble: We barely know it at all, actually. We're new. The old teachers were highly committed to teaching evil and quit in protest when the school went good. Zane: So if the school building was originally built for evil, don't we have to assume there are hidden passages, which none of you would even know about? Cole: Hey, you're right. It just wouldn't be an evil school without hidden passages. Kai: Okay, everyone. Look for a hidden switch. It could be anything: a book, a tile, a fixture. Jay: (Pulls on a book) I found it! (The ceiling starts lowering.) Kai: Wrong switch! Keep looking! Cole: (Rotates a potted plant) Aha! (Spikes come out of the ceiling. Everyone gasps.) Oh, that is just so evil! Zane: (Tilts a lamp. A door opens.) This way! Jay: Hahaha! Stop tickling me! Cole: I'm not tickling you. Kai: Zane, can you give us some light? (Zane does so, but the room is covered in Spykors.) Ninja: Aah! ---- (The students are still trying to brainwash Lloyd.) Lloyd: Haha. Come on, you can untie me. Really, this is just a huge relief. I couldn't stand being good. Ha. Thank you for saving me. Brad: How do we know you're not lying to us just to escape and help the Ninja? Lloyd: Well, if I am truly good, I wouldn't be able to lie, which I'm not, but even if I was, wouldn't lying make me evil, thus giving you assurance that you could release me? Gene: Uh...he's trying to trick us with mind games! ---- (The Bizarro Ninja, laughing and destroying things, makes their way throughout the school.) Brad: Someone's coming. (Gasps.) The Ninja escaped! Execute Doomsday formations! To glory! Spitball brigade, step forward. Fire! (The Bizarro Ninja use a locker as a shield.) Smoke bomb brigade, step forward. Fire! (The students laugh.) Bizarro Ninja: Ninja, go! (The Bizarro Ninja clears the smoke with Spinjitzu.) Brad: Dodgeball brigade. Ready, fire! (They catch the dodgeballs.) Bizarro Kai: Our turn. Brad: Run! (The Bizarro Ninja pelts the dodgeballs at them.) Retreat! (He gets hit by a ball and is grabbed by Bizarro Kai.) Bizarro Kai: Where are the Ninja? ---- (Lloyd is alone in the room.) Lloyd: Oh, why do I always get tied up? Think I'd be pretty good with knots by now. (He sees a light bulb.) Okay, you can do this, Lloyd. (He breaks the bulb with his Lightning.) Haha, yes! (He falls over and uses the shards to cut the ropes.) Haha, finally! I'm free! (The students come back.) Aww, no way! I escaped fair and square. Gene: He, your friends are pure evil. Lloyd: What? ---- (The Bizarro Ninja are led to the room the teachers and Ninja are previously in, but it's vacant.) Bizarro Cole: What is this? Some kind of joke? Brad: Uh, that's where they were. Honest! Bizarro Ninja: Time for another noogie. Brad: No, no! Anything but that! (At that moment, the Ninja and the teachers come out of a door in the wall.) Cole: Ah. Finally, a way out. Kai: Guys, why are we staring at ourselves? Noble: Uh, this is kind of too weird for us. We're gonna stay in here. Jay: Ha. Those who don't fight, teach. Cole: Drop the boy, uh, me! Bizarro Cole: He's of no use to us anymore. (He drops Brad, who runs away.) Kai: Who are you guys? Bizarro Kai: Your doom. Zane: My early assessment tells me this must be Garmadon's doing. Bizarro Zane: My early assessment tells me you will be destroyed. Ninja and Bizarro Ninja: Ninja, go! (They charge and proceed to fight each other.) ---- Lloyd: See, I told you my friends wouldn't turn evil. The evil Ninja must be my father's doing. Gene: Fascinating. It's like fighting a mirror where the reflection countermoves in perfect sync and no one appears to be able to land a blow. Lloyd: We have to help them. Gene: Just to be clear, which "them?" Lloyd: Uh, my friends, of course. Uh, I mean uh, the evil Ninja. Mwahahahaha! (He gets tied up again.) Ugh. Ugh. I am Lloyd Garmadon, evil son of the super evil Lord Garmadon, and I demand you release me! Mwahahahaha! Gene: Eh, here's my theory on how to help the evil Ninja destroy the good Ninja. (He writes fast on a chalkboard.) Look what happens when positive energy connects with negative energy. So, if an evil Ninja manages to connect a single blow against his opposite, that same spark should be so powerful as to eradicate the good Ninja. (He finishes writing.) Trust me. I'm, like, and evil genius. Brad: Okay, good enough for me. Lloyd: Ugh, alright you win. I'm good. But guess what? So is Brad. Brad: (Gulps) That's a lie! Lloyd: Is it? Then explain why on the day we first met you were nice to me. When I arrived here on my first day, I didn't know how things worked around here and everyone made fun of me. Brad even put fire ants in my bed. Gene: Hehehe. Yeah, I remember that. That was evil. Lloyd: But when everyone was gone, he said he was just trying to teach me how things go. And after that, he took me under his wing, and he taught me the art of revenge. Gene: Why would you do that? Brad: I wanted to get in good with his father. Lloyd: No. It's because deep down, he's not all evil. And Brad's not the only one. Face it, all of you have a secret good side that stays quiet out of fear, because it thinks it's alone, but it's not. And I'm living proof. So, who's with me? Brad: (Sighs) It's true. And I love planting flowers. Gene: You what!? Brad: Also, the Ninja saved my life. A kindness I plan to return. (Unties Lloyd.) Gene: Aw, my dad is gonna be so mad. Lloyd: Yeah, join the club. Now then, I have a plan. Who here can sew? (Everyone gasps.) Brad: Sew? (The students make Ninja gi and suit up.) Lloyd: Ninja, go! ---- (The battle is still going on.) Jay: Ugh, we're so evenly balanced...ugh...this fight could go on...forever. Kai: We can't give up. Keep fighting! Students: Ninja, go! Cole: Hey, it really is Ninja Day! Kai: Oh, I see what they're doing! They're trying to confuse them! Jay: Yeah, but it's confusing me, too. Zane: Keep your focus. (He destroys his counterpart with Spinjitzu.) Lloyd: It works just like Gene says. If you can land a punch, they'll be defeated! (Bizarro Cole is knocked back and Cole punches him.) Cole: Aargh! Good riddance! Bizarro Jay: Don;t think you can get rid of us that easily. By the way, did I mention that I kissed Nya? Jay: What!!? You did what!? Bizarro Jay: Hahaha. Yeah. Jay: (Jumps behind him and kicks him) Heh. Nobody kisses my girl. Bizarro Kai: Ugh. Stay back! (He gets smoke bombed in the eye.) Aw, my eyes! I can't see! (Kai punches him.) Kai: Ain't so bad. (The students cheer.) Brad: It worked, Lloyd! You did it! Lloyd: No, we did it. (The students cheer again as the teachers come out of the wall.) Noble: Normally, we'd punish you for holding us captive, but I guess now that we've all learned a valuable lesson, I suppose it's cause for a celebration. Cole: Uh, that would;t mean cake, now, would it? (Everyone laughs. After the celebration, the Ninja are headed to the Dojo with Cole flying the Ultra Dragon and everyone else in the Raider.) Jay: Oh, man. So great the have the tank back. Cole: (With mouth stuffed with cake) You said it, mmm. Kai: Can't wait to hear what Sensei says when he hears about this. Garmadon: (On screen) So, it is true. You have destroyed my evil Ninja. Kai: Keep it coming, Garmadon. Your attempts to stop us are only making us stronger. Garmadon: (Sighs) But tomorrow is a new day, Ninja. Mark my words, I will find new ways to finish you, once and for al— (The screen malfunctions.) Kai: What? I can't hear you. Zane: Nya will be displeased. She just repaired it and it appears it already has to go back to the shop. Lloyd: Nah, it's not broken. (Electricity surges down his arms and he switches the screen to a video game.) Jay: You did that? But it didn't blow up. Lloyd: (Grabbing a game controller) Hey, you go to school, and sometimes you might pick up a thing or two. (The Ninja laughs as Lloyd plays his game.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Transcript Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Episodes